Yu-Gi-Oh! - Episode 021
Double Trouble Duel - Part 3, known as Evil Dragon! Black Demons Dragon in the Japanese version is the twenty-first episode of Yu-Gi-Oh! second series anime. Summary In the duel, the Paradox Brothers order Gate Guardian to attack Flame Swordsman, but Yugi activates Mirror Force. Gate Guardian is not destroyed, but Monster Tamer is. Joey tries to attack Gate Guardian, but fails. His Flame Swordsman is destroyed. Yugi uses the water Suijin released to his advantage by having Summoned Skull attack it with its electrical attack while Suijin was trapped by Spellbinding Circle. Suijin is destroyed. Joey Summons Red-Eyes Black Dragon and Yugi activates Polymerization to form Black Skull Dragon, which has more ATK than the two remaining pieces. However, the Labyrinth Wall is a no-flying zone, so it can't move anywhere. Dox uses Riryoku, taking half of Yugi and Joey's Life Points and adding them to the ATK of Sanga of the Thunder and Kazejin, but Joey counters with Copycat and does the same thing with Black Skull Dragon. Yugi moves his Dark Magician to the end of the maze and activates Monster Replace, switching the Dark Magician and B. Skull Dragon. The dragon attacks the Gate Guardian, destroying it and winning the Duel for Joey and Yugi. They now have 10 star chips each. However, they must still choose one of the brothers' doors, and Yugi still does not trust either brother. He has correctly guessed that the brothers can alter the real-life labyrinth, ensuring that whichever door their enemies choose does not lead to freedom. However, Yugi does not mention this realization right away. He holds up two coins, each of which bears the emblem of Para or of Dox. He holds them in his fists, saying he will open one hand, and the concealed coin will be the chosen door. He opens one hand, and when the brothers see the Dox mark, they accept his selection of the Para door. Then they smile and reveal that the Dox door was correct all along. At this point, Yugi reveals their secret, and he opens his other hand, showing the Dox coin. The first coin had been marked with one emblem on each side. Because the brothers fell into their own trap -- a hand that can tell lies -- the friends are free. Down in Pegasus' dungeon, Seto finds Mokuba, but he is confronted by Pegasus, who uses his Millennium Eye to lock Mokuba's soul in a card. He tells Seto that if he wants to see Mokuba again, he must defeat Yugi. Featured Duel: Yami Yugi and Joey Wheeler vs. The Paradox Brothers - Part 3 Duel continued from previous episode. Para's turn Para has just used the top-section of "Gate Guardian" (aka "Sanga of the Thunder": 2600 ATK / 2200 DEF) to attack "Flame Swordsman". Yami activates "Mirror Force" to reflect the attack back at Para's and Dox's monsters. Para activates "Kazejin's" effect from 'inside' "Gate Guardian", reducing the damage to zero to protect "Gate Guardian". The attack reflected by "Mirror Force" still destroys "Monster Tamer", and Para is dealt damage equal to the difference between the attack's power and the destroyed monster's ATK. (Para: 1700 → 900 Life Points). (NOTE: In the real game, monsters destroyed by Mirror Force are not treated as having been destroyed by the negated attack.) Joey's turn "Flame Swordsman" attacks the mid-section of "Gate Guardian" (aka "Kazejin": 2400 ATK / 2200 DEF), but Dox activates "Suijin's" effect from 'inside' "Gate Guardian", reducing the damage to zero to protect "Gate Guardian". Dox's turn Uses the bottom-section of "Gate Guardian" (aka "Suijin": 2500 ATK / 2400 DEF) to attack "Flame Swordsman". Visually, the attack literally 'floods' the maze with water, sweeping everything in its path. "Dark Magician" is protected by "Magical Hats". Since "Flame Swordsman" is weak against water attacks, he loses 300 Attack Points ("Flame Swordsman: 2500 → 2200 ATK). "Suijin's attack destroys "Flame Swordsman" (Joey 1600 → 1300 Life Points). (NOTE: In the real game, Attribute alone does not cause a monster to lose ATK in battle.) Yami's turn Yami Sets 1 card. He Normal Summons "Summoned Skull" in Attack Position (2500 ATK / 1200 DEF). Exploiting the trail of water left by "Suijin's" attack, "Summoned Skull" can electrically attack the bottom-section of "Gate Guardian" (aka "Suijin": 2500 ATK / 2400 DEF) without being adjacent to it. Yami then reveals that by flooding the maze, Suijin's" attack the previous turn activated "Spellbinding Circle". It prevents "Gate Guardian's" sections from activating their special effects and decreases their ATK by 700 ("Sanga of the Thunder": 2600 → 1900 ATK / "Kazejin": 2400 → 1700 ATK / "Suijin": 2500 → 1800 ATK). "Summoned Skull" destroys the bottom-section of "Gate Guardian", aka "Suijin" (Dox: 1600 → 900 Life Points). (NOTE: In the real game Spellbinding Circle doesn't reduce a monster's ATK, and it has no paralysis effect capable of stopping other effects.) Para's turn Para activates "Remove Trap" to destroy "Spellbinding Circle" ("Sanga of the Thunder": 1900 → 2600 ATK / "Kazejin": 1700 → 2400 ATK). Joey's turn Joey Normal Summons "Red-Eyes Black Dragon" in Attack Position (2400 ATK / 2000 DEF). Yami activates "Polymerization"; fusing "Summoned Skull" and "Red-Eyes Black Dragon" to form "Black Skull Dragon" in Attack Position (3200 ATK / 2500 DEF). The Paradox Brothers then mention a special rule: the Labyrinth is a no-flying zone, i.e. flying monsters cannot move through it. Dox's turn Dox activates "Riryoku", taking half of Yami's and Joey's Life Points (Yami: 800 → 400 Life Points / Joey 1300 → 650 Life Points) and adding them to the ATK of "Gate Guardian's" remaining parts ("Sanga of the Thunder": 2600 → 3000 ATK / "Kazejin": 2400 → 3050 ATK). Because he activated "Riryoku", Dox must end his turn (NOTE: The real-life effect of "Riryoku" is different.) Yami's turn Yami moves "Dark Magician" out of his "Magical Hat" then to the end of the Labyrinth, right in front of the Paradox Brothers' "Gate Guardian". He activates "Monster Reborn" to Special Summon "Suijin" on his side of the field in Defense Position (2500 ATK / 2400 DEF). Para's turn Para begins his turn without waiting to find out what monster it was that Yami revived. "Gate Guardian" attacks "Dark Magician", but Yami activates his "Suijin's" effect to negate that attack. Joey's turn Joey Normal Summons "Copycat" in Attack Position (0 ATK / 0 DEF) then uses its effect to activate "Riryoku's" effect; taking half of the Paradox Brothers' Life Points (Para 900 → 450 Life Points / Dox: 900 → 450 Life Points) then adding it to "B. Skull Dragon's" ATK ("B. Skull Dragon": 3200 → 4100 ATK). (NOTE: in the anime, B.Skull Dragon's ATK only went up to 4000.) (Also, see previous NOTE re: Riryoku.) Dox's turn Dox uses the mid-section of "Gate Guardian" (aka "Kazejin": 2400 ATK / 2200 DEF) to attack "Suijin". Yami activates "Suijin's" effect to negate that attack. Dox uses the top-section of "Gate Guardian" (aka "Sanga of the Thunder": 2600 ATK / 2200 DEF) to attack "Suijin" again. Since Yami already activated "Suijin's" effect this turn, he cannot use it again. "Sanga of the Thunder" destroys "Suijin". Yami's turn Yami activates "Monster Replace" to switch "Dark Magician's" location with that of "Black Skull Dragon". "Black Skull Dragon" attacks and destroys "Gate Guardian", (Para: 450 → 0 Life Points / Dox: 450 → 0 Life Points). Yami and Joey win, obtaining their 10th Star Chips. Difference In Adaptations *The keys, which Kaiba has taken from one of the goons, are removed from Kaiba's hand in the English version when he goes up to Mokuba's cell. *Close ups of Gate Guardian are removed in the dub. *When Pegasus takes Mokuba's soul, a shot of him lying on the floor blank-eyed is cut from the dub. Featured cards